User blog:JL the superhuman/Anakin Rooney
Anakin "Ani" Rooney is the cousin to the Rooney kids. History Anakin Alexander Rooney is the cousin of the Rooney children and is a lot older then the kids by a year and is considered by Karen to be the fifth Rooney kid as he always spends time with his cousins but the cousin he loves spending time with the most is Liv because he has a bright smile on his face when he sees her. Anakin seems to care a lot about his cousins and school the most though when his school shut down he was transferred to Ridgewood and Karen was pleased with it. He underwent some MMA training and is considered a danger to the students as well as to Todd who heard of his skills as a fighter and is afraid if he went toe to toe Todd would lose. Anakin is very kind to his cousins though he does sometimes call Joey a knucklehead for his way but he still loves his cousin very much. He also demonstrates some military skills as his father was in a war after he was born and decided he would train Anakin to do some military combat and moves. He is also very good at hiding in random spots as even the girls, Joey, Parker, Karen, or Pete cannot find him. During his time at Ridgewood Anakin tore his ACL the same exact way that Maddie tore hers. One day on the set of Voltage he accidently dropped a prop on Liv knocking his own cousin out unconsicous and he was so devestated that his aunt and uncle would kill him and he later admits to it, but they didn't punish him because they knew it was an accident. Personality Anakin is a very nice kid who deeply cares about his family, but if someone makes him angry he will use his fists and punish those who made him mad. In a confessional Maddie describes him as the sweetest kid on the planet even if he is family and also stated that he is not to be messed with or the situation becomes bad for those who did mess with him. He has also gotten really angry with Liv and Maddie on several occasions, but has never onced harmed them though it seem liked he almost punched Maddie once but he didn't because he said no matter what how many times the girls make him mad he would never harm them. Anakin confessed he didn't fit in at Ridgewood until the Liv and Maddie convinced him that he does and they want him to stay plus a girl named Jordan was attending the school who Anakin had might when Jordan moved to Wisconsin after a fire that burned her parents alive. Relationships * Maddie Rooney (cousin) Anakin gets along with Maddie really well. Maddie was excited when Anakin came to her high school. Maddie loves her cousin deeply and truly cares about him. Maddie planned a party for Anakin on his birthday so she invited Willow and Claire but not Jordan because she told Liv to invite Jordan to the party. When Maddie went to college she was really upset because it would be a while before she sees him again. * Liv Rooney (cousin) Liv is Anakin's best friend and favorite cousin because he can always count on her when he is feeling down. Liv has always called him Ani. For Anakin's 19th she wrote a song about him and how much he means to her family and for her to be his cousin. At Anakin's wedding before Liv sung Count Me In she told everyone that Anakin is a very special boy and that she is proud of him. Anakin accidently drops a prop on Liv and is was very upset at what he did he tries to make it up to Liv once she woke up. * Joey Rooney (cousin) Anakin and Joey don't ever interact much mostly because Anakin is around the girls more. Anakin still cares about Joey. Joey always wanted to challenge Anakin to a video game. Sometimes at school Joey and Anakin are talking in the hallway * Parker Rooney (cousin) Anakin seems to have more of a brotherly relationship with Parker. Parker was really upset when Anakin went to college. * Diggie Smalls (former enemy, friends.) When Anakin learned that Maddie and Diggie broke up he accused Diggie for breaking Maddie's heart and swore revenge on Diggie for doing it. When Diggie returns Anakin's hatred for Diggie continues as he was beating Diggie up in front of Maddie. Diggie apologized to Anakin for breaking Maddie's heart and they became friends afterwards. * Willow (best friend) Anakin became friends with Willow when he was walking around the school for a tour and Willow was the first person to meet Anakin before the other students. Anakin cares for Willow like a sister. One day when Anakin was playing basketball with Willow he lost to her and was upset at first but they shook hands. * Jordan Michaels (Ex-girlfriend) Jordan Michaels is Anakin's girlfriend. They had a massive crush on each other for a long time and they finally started dating on his birthday. The two only share one class together and that is gym. When Jordan broke her arm Anakin blamed himself for it when deep down he knows it wasn't his fault and a month later Anakin tears his ACL in the same way that Maddie tore hers. When Jordan was moving away she broke up with Anakin. *Pete Rooney (uncle) Anakin and Pete get along really well like Anakin does with Maddie. Pete was the only person aside from Karen that knew about Anakin doing MMA which makes him worry because he is afraid his nephew might get hurt but Anakin proved to him that he can handle himself. Anakin later asks Pete if he can join the boys basketball which he places him on the team but his teammates are afraid of him because they know about his history in MMA. *Karen Rooney (aunt) Karen really cares about her nephew and wants what is best for him like Anakin's mother Claire. When she learned about Anakin's autisim she wanted to help him out but Anakin said he doesn't need her help and he eventually asked for her help. Karen originally wanted to switch Anakin over to Ridgewood but he refuses to leave his school. Once Anakin's school was shut down Karen pulled him into Ridgewood which made him depressed but he later accepted the new school he was at when her kids Liv, Maddie, and Joey helped him. *Josh Willcock (best friend) Anakin at first didn't seem to like Josh first because he thought since Maddie has been spending time with Josh he felt that Maddie doesn't want to spend time with her own cousin. Josh later tells Anakin that he isn't trying to take his cousin Maddie from him. Josh is very scared of Anakin as any person who had met Anakin is. Anakin and Josh act more like brothers. Anakin later teaches Josh how to play football. * Gemma (boss) Gemma is fan of Anakin's MMA work and she hired him to play a villain on Voltage in which his character tries to stop Liv but he knows that in order to stop Liv's character he has to harm her and he turns down the offer because he cannot risk injuring his own cousin. Gemma seems to be intrested in Anakin and she gives him. Before Anakin left for college he gave Gemma an autograph poster of him to thank her for the role on Voltage. *Andie Bustamante (close friend) Anakin met Andie while he was the new student at Ridgewood. Since his first day they became close friends, but Anakin considers Andie like a sister since he was a only child. Andie really seems to care about Anakin. *Aubrey (close friend) Aubrey is one of Anakin's friends who mostly likes talking to him. Aubery follows him every where and it is scaring Anakin so he tries to place a restraining order on her. *Artie Smalls (former enemy, friend.) Anakin and Artie were enemies at first because of Artie constantly hitting on Liv, but they became friends after that and Artie promised he will have Anakin's back and Anakin promised he will have Artie's back. *Ruby (sister) Ruby is Anakin's little sister. When Anakin was very ill at the age of 11 Ruby was scared because she thought Anakin wouldn't make it. Ruby loves her brother truely. Ruby was afraid that Anakin would get really hurt during his Mixed Martial Arts career, but she saw her older brother dominate his opponents and become 30-0. *Alyson Lyons (Ex-girlfriend) Anakin knew Alyson since the 1st grade and had a massive crush on her. They later see each other again when she was assigned to him because of his breathing problem and the two caught up. Both were in MMA at the same time, but Alyson retired and decided to become a nurse. After catching up the two finally started dating for a month, but break up after Anakin learns Alyson cheated on him. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths He is good at keeping his feelings for Sherry hidden while he was dating Jordan and Alyson, but he still keeps her on his mind sometimes. Weaknesses He is weak at talking to girls with the exception of his cousins Liv and Maddie because they are apart of his family. Trivia * Anakin wants to be a drag racer when he gets out of high school. * His favorite wrestlers of all time are Shawn Michaels and John Cena. * He is very shy around girls. * Anakin's favorite song is Everyday by Bon Jovi. * While Anakin visits his cousins Karen had suggested that he lived with them. * When Anakin sees Liv he has a bright smile on his face and tells her that he loves spending time with her. * Liv and Maddie gave him his nickname Ani the first time he visited them. * Anakin has no idea Liv is the one who is upset when he leaves. * Anakin gets switched over to Ridgewood when his old school got shut down. * He was born on April 2nd 1997 10:00 AM. * Anakin tore his ACL the same way Maddie tore hers. * He was a his school for his 9th and his 10th grade year. * Anakin was pulled into Ridgewood during his 11th grade year. * He is now a senior as of 2016. * His signuture catchfrase is Yo Maddie I did it as a reference to Rocky. * When Anakin was younger he had medical problems and had trouble breathing. * He refuses to hurt Liv and Maddie. * When Anakin was moving in with his cousins he told his mom he will visit her when he gets a chance. * Anakin sleeps in Joey and Parker's room. * He prefers to be in the girls room with them. *Anakin listens to country music. *He is 31-0 in MMA and wrestling. *Anakin tries to tell Aubrey to stay away from because she follows him every and he is annoyed with it. *He is now dating Alyson Lyons. *Anakin likes football. *After pinning Artie Anakin became 31-0 *Anakin and Artie became friends. *He starts dating Sherry after he broke up with Alyson because he knew Sherry was his true love. *Anakin is portrayed by Jacob Lyons who also played Jacob Mitchell. *One day on the set of Voltage Anakin accidently dropped a prop on Liv and was really angry for he did it and left without letting his cousins know. *He would always listen to Takin' Care of Business by Bachman Turner Overdrive and get caught singing along to it. *At his old school his friends called him Shadow. *When Alexis decided to join the military Anakin was so mad he told his own sister he never wanted to see her again and it's her own fault if she gets killed. *He has stated many times that he has liked Sherry before confessing his feelings her. *Anakin has known Sherry since he was a baby. Quotes Category:Blog posts